


quietus

by jxshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, angsty af, kinda sad happy ending, mingyu is the king of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxshua/pseuds/jxshua
Summary: wonwoo has a bad breakup with death, who promised never to return for him. two centuries later and true to his word, death never returns.





	quietus

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended. inspired by a prompt.

a heavy hint of suffocating sulphur lingered in the air. strangled screams and cries of terror resounded in a distance, going disturbingly unnoticed; but it was in fact, a lullaby to their ears—just like how we would enjoy the sound of the twittering nightingales singing happily in the forest. a dusty red carpet extended from the entrance to the majestic throne of gold and gemstones, where a beauteous man was perched upon.

he bore chiselled features and a mesmerising stare, that could hypnotise anyone into doing his bidding. a small black cat was curled upon his lap, purring and receiving gentle strokes. the patter of footsteps began edging closer towards the room and the man slowly pried open his eyes, leaning back against the throne when the doors creaked open. a handsome male with dark bat-like wings extending from his back swept down the carpet, bowing respectfully.

“is something the matter, junhui?” the king questioned from above.

“i apologise for the disturbance,” he raised his head, “but this is urgent. a human is seeking an audience with you.”

“a _human_?” he repeated in disbelief, “that’s rare. did they make a sacrifice?”

“he did not, sir. i assume he entered the portal by an ancient device and i found it odd so i did a quick investigation. this guy has been alive for over two centuries, far longer than the average human. i thought that he might be a goblin but i searched for his records but there are none. he’s human, down to the flesh, and somehow immortal. and he’s seeking to meet the devil himself.”

the said devil shut his eyes in thought, recalling his memories from two centuries ago with ease. ah, it was about time. two hundred years should have kept them apart for long enough. though it was just a mere blink of an eye for him, living through the centuries was torture for a human. existing in a material world, succumbing to the exhaustion of waking up over and over again—it must have been painful.

in his heart, he did feel a hint of remorse and regret, though he would never admit to having such feelings. he coaxed the cat to jump off from his lap and rose from the throne, weaving down the steps with his hands pocketed. a large pair of pitch black, feathery wings fluttered and stretched out from behind him, befitting his gorgeous stature. demons and angels alike were mesmerised and envious of his beauty.

“i’m going to meet the human,” he announced, “keep watch for me while i’m out, will ya?”

“yes, your highness.”

he chuckled. “it’s been a millennium and yet you still refuse to adapt to the informalities around here.”

“my apologies,” junhui smiled, “it’s habitual. be back soon, mingyu.”

 

it has been decades since he last descended to earth, yet nothing has changed. especially the human that summoned him. mingyu gradually landed on his feet with a light tap, enclosing his wings and sealing them from sight. a small frail human male, tall and lanky with beautiful eyes and bundled in warm clothing stood in the middle of a grass field. he was pale and young, though you could see the passing of years in his clear, obsidian orbs.

the man kept his eyes fixated on mingyu, filled with nostalgic longing and fondness, but also a deeply rooted sadness that could not be explained in words. a gentle breeze caressed his frame, whipping his bangs against his face and dancing with the daisies. they kept their gazes locked for a moment, reminiscing their past in the moment. mingyu felt his heart clench. even after they had been apart for a lifetime, their love for each other had not diminish.

“long time, wonwoo,” mingyu smiled, “you’re still looking good.”

“so do you,” he whispered, stepping closer as he huddled into the warmth of his coat, “didn’t expect you to show up.”

“well, you called. i assume it’s time to make amends.”

wonwoo tilted his head up at the skies, cursing the heavens for his misfortune. for the fate which he had with death himself, the devil who controlled the strings of life. he breathed out a cold puff of air.

“yeah.”

 

they fell in love, once upon a time. wonwoo was just twenty, laying in a puddle of his own blood on the streets. death had come to collect him and it was the devil himself. wonwoo begged for a chance to live.

“i can’t die yet,” he blubbered through mouthfuls of blood and tears, “who will care for my brother?”

mingyu knelt down next to him and for a first time, felt pity in a millennium. he erased his name from the records, healed him back to full health and left the underworld to wander on earth. he would appear at wonwoo’s doorstep every morning, bringing breakfast for him and his younger brother. they lived in a little rundown hut on the outskirts of town and their lives were constantly threatened by crime, but they felt safety and comfort when death was around (ironically), because he protected their lives.

one day, while they were sitting under the night sky with their fingers tightly intertwined, wonwoo kissed him and bashfully confessed his undying love for death. mingyu knew it was wrong of him to return his love. the devil could never love anyone. yet he did so, and they made love whilst the coruscating stars and universe watched over them.

death knew that they were not meant to be.

“i have to return to the underworld, will you come with me?”

wonwoo stared out of the window with a sorrowful look in his eyes. “i can’t. not while soonyoung is still alive.”

“he can join us when the time is right,” he insisted, “i’ll take him under my wing and he can stay with us.”

“but i’m the only living family he has now, he’ll suffer without me.”

“he’s sixteen now, and you’re not even his brother by blood.”

wonwoo shot him an angry look. “we grew up in the orphanage together, he’s my brother and blood. you have no right to say that.”

“wonwoo, please. you’ll be safe with me.”

“i don’t want to! if i leave with you, i’ll just become a part of your harem. you’ll be too busy making hellish judgments and forget about me.”

“am i a monster?” he snapped in anger, “you know i would never do that.”

from there on, their arguments began escalating out of scale. it got worse everyday. wonwoo was beyond fatigued, struggling to make a living while going through fights with his lover. but it became too much.

“i’m leaving,” mingyu decided, stepping out of his home and spreading his wings, “and i will never come back for you.”

he took off into the skies and wonwoo could only watch with tears streaming down his cheeks. true to his word, when mingyu returned to hell, he removed wonwoo’s name from every record—eliminating him from existence. thus making him essentially immortal. no one could claim his soul and only the devil himself would be able to do so. decades later, he received soonyoung to the underworld with open arms and made him a lord of the realms.

all memories of his brother were wiped, until such time that mingyu decided it would be appropriate to return them. he ordered for his harem to be dismantled and spent the following centuries alone, refusing to look at another man or woman. no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget his one and only love.

and as much as wonwoo suffered, so did he.

 

“i want you to take my soul.”

“how did you call for me?”

the man shoved the fabric of his shirt aside, revealing the insignia which mingyu had branded onto his shoulder a long time ago. it was a two headed sleeping dragon, burning and glowing on his flesh. as long as wonwoo read the incantations right, he would be able to summon death without fail each time. all this time, he had just refused to do so, hoping that mingyu would come for him instead. but he was tired. it was time for him to rest.

mingyu’s hand came outstretched, grazing against his cheek tenderly. it has been so long. wonwoo shut his eyes and a stray tear escaped his eye.

“please, mingyu. please take my life away. i want to die.”

death could feel his heart constricting in pain.

“will you return to the underworld with me?” he whispered, “i’ve been taking care of soonyoung. there shall be no one else but you, and i will love you until the end of time.”

wonwoo sobbed into the heels of his palms, staining the ends of his sleeves with tears.

“okay,” he whispered, overwhelmed with happiness.

in the moment, mingyu took a glimpse into his memories and his heart crumbled when he realised that all those years, wonwoo had done nothing but wait for him. he never loved anyone else, never set his eyes on another man. there was no one else he could love after he gave his heart to death. it had taken all the love and life out of him but now, he could finally close his eyes and depart from the world.

mingyu reached for his hand, and the way the spaces between their fingers fitted together felt so right.

“i love you.”

he laughed, emptily.

“i love you, too.”

 

_finally._


End file.
